Acronyms
by Velocity3127
Summary: Austin and Ally have a little text conversation! Inspired by text acronyms:)


**Author's note: So I wrote 6 fanfics in my first month of being a part of fanfiction, and I've got to say, I have way less ideas than I did at the start! But here is a new oneshot that was inspired by the fact that nowadays there are so many acronyms that we use in texting and stuff! Sorry if the acronyms are overused, but that's kinda the point of the story.** **This is set around season 2 sometime after Couples & Careers.**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

It's late at night, but I've been studying forever! Our chemistry test is tomorrow, and I have to know so many formulas! My friends all know I've been studying, and I'm sure they're all asleep by now. But sure enough, my phone buzzes. I pick it up to see who it is, and it's Austin!

 _Austin: Hey Ally, u done studying? Don't overwork urself plz, ur super smart!_

He's still up, and he knows how hard I've been working, and he's kind enough to care for my well-being!

 _Ally: Y r u still up? Go 2 sleep!_

 _Austin: I wanted to make sure u didn't tire urself out!_

 _Ally: Don't worry, I'm gonna sleep soon!_

 _Austin: Ok, good!_

 _Ally: And u should 2!_

 _Austin: OMG I 4got to tell u!_

 _Ally: What?_

 _Austin: I have a concert the mall 2moro!_

 _Ally: Really? Cool! I'll b there!_

 _Austin: Thx Ally! Ur always there 4 me!_

 _Ally: I'm ur friend! Friends r always there 4 each other._

As I type, I hesitate. Are we friends? Or more than that?

 _Austin: Ur right, we always have each other's backs. Remember, u can come 2 me!_

 _Ally: When ur on ur own, drownin alone_

 _Austin: Nooooo! Plz don't go on another song rectitation!_

 _Ally: It's recitation!_

 _Austin: Whatever, u know I can't spell!_

 _Ally: And u need a rope that can pull u in_

 _Austin: Make, make, make u do a double take!_

 _Ally: Someone will throw it_

 _Austin: THERE'S NO WAY I CAN MAKE IT W/O U!_

 _Ally: DO IT W/O U!_

 _Austin: I love the things u do, it's how u do the things u love!_

What's that supposed to mean? I know they're lyrics from Not a Love Song, but...what does that mean for us? I paused for a moment.

 _Austin: Ally? R u there?_

 _Ally: Ya_

 _Austin: Stop hiding out in the shadows_

I didn't reply for a moment.

 _Austin: U there?_

 _Ally: Ya_

 _Austin: Is something wrong?_

I don't lie. I can't. It's wrong. So I don't reply.

I don't know why the lyrics of Not a Love Song bothered me so much. It probably didn't mean anything when he texted it, anyways. But I just don't know how he feels about me.

 _Austin: What's wrong?_

 _Ally: It doesn't matter_

 _Austin: Ally, ur my friend, u can tell me whatever's bothering u!_

 _Ally: No, it's ok, I'm fine_

 _Austin: I know ur not fine, tell me what's wrong!_

I thought about the times when Austin and I were a couple. I miss those times.

 _Austin: Have u left, Ally?_

 _Ally: No, I'm still here_

 _Austin: Do u need to sleep?_

 _Ally: Ya probably_

 _Austin: Ok, ttyl!_

I didn't reply, not that I really needed to.

 _Austin: C u 2moro! Can't wait for school, cuz u, Trish and Dez r gonna b there! ;) Ily!_

Ily? Maybe it's a typo of my name? Wait...I know what it means. _I love you?_ Austin loves me? What?

It probably doesn't mean anything, but all of a sudden, I feel really happy. I pick up my songbook and write a diary entry about this whole text conversation.

Twenty minutes later, I decide that I should say something to him.

 _Ally: Ily 2! Can't imagine life w/o u, I'm so glad ur my friend!_

I know that Austin's asleep; it's super late. But only a second later, I get a text.

 _Austin: Just ur friend?_

 _Ally: What do u mean?_

 _Austin: U know I like u as more than a friend, how do u feel about me?_

I gasp, but with shaky hands, I reply.

 _Ally: Wait, u like me?_

There's no reply. Don't do this to me, Austin! I wait for five minutes, but there's no reply.

 _Ally: Plz don't leave now Austin!_

 _Austin: I like u, Ally! I thought u always knew!_

 _Ally: I had no idea!_

 _Austin: Well, now u know, but how do u feel about me?_

It takes me a moment to write my reply.

 _Ally: I love you Austin, you couldn't even imagine! Whenever I'm with you, I feel so happy and safe, and writing songs with you is one of my favorite things to do! No one could ever compare with you, and I would do almost anything for you! I'm so glad I stayed up tonight, not so that I could study, but so that I could be here texting you. I'll always be here for you, and I hope you feel the same way about me._

Once I click _Send,_ I re-read my text. Is it too much? What will he think?

I wait nervously for a moment, but then my phone buzzes to indicate that someone's calling me. I pick it up, and it's Austin.

"I love you too, Ally!" he whispers.

* * *

 **Author's note: Tbh idk if this is even good. Sorry, I really have to stop with the acronyms. ;)**

 **I hope you liked it! If not, constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **Also, I don't really have any ideas right now for multi-chapter fics so probably for a while I'll just be posting oneshots or not posting at all. I usually get inspiration from tiny things and it basically expands a lot (if you read my other fics you'll understand that) so any tiny tidbits of inspiration would be cool! :)**


End file.
